Star Wars: Daybreak
by Cyndele
Summary: A mysterious woman is found in a crash site, who claims to be from a planet that has never been heard of. Utilizing a brand of magic, and with the Force strangely swirling around her, she is assigned to Anakin Skywalker as an additional Padawan. They say Jedi aren't supposed to form bonds. Apparently, someone has broken the rule. Slight Fairy Tail crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**First Star Wars fanfic c: Although it is slightly stupid, I will include elements of Fairy Tail into this story. If you don't know what Fairy Tail is, I'll give you the basics. It is a shonen type manga/anime that includes magic powers and adventure. Yeah yeah, that stuff doesn't exactly fit the bill with Star Wars but let me remind you, there _is_ magic in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, so it technically isn't _that_ radical. I do hope you enjoy!** -Cyndele

It was absolutely mindless, walking around the ship aimlessly. Anakin could not have been any more worried about his Padawan and former master. After the whole bombing fiasco, Ahsoka was on edge. She was so close to leaving the Jedi Order, yet she hadn't, because of an event that happened in her home planet, Shili. The Council had sent Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to go investigate, deciding it was best to leave him behind. He paced around the ship, anxiously awaiting their arrival. The Togrutas who witnessed the event described it as mystical and strange, almost _magical_. He laughed at that thought, and dismissed it as local lore.

"General, there is an incoming transmission from Commander Tano and General Kenobi." a clone said.

Masking his initial excitement, he followed the clone, eager to hear the update on the event. He crossed his arms as the holograph of Obi-Wan came into view. His hair was matted down with sweat, and there was ashes and dirt covering his armor. "I see that you can't go very far without getting dirty." he said, rather amused at the sight of his disheveled former master. Obi-Wan laughed, and then started to reveal the details that were given to them from the inspection.

"It's rather strange. Ahsoka and I arrived at the sight of the crash, and we find this escape pod-like contraption. On the side, there is - actually, there _was_ an inscription until your Padawan decided to open it up with...a rather _violent_ way. Long story short, she cut up the ship. However, inside this contraption, there is a girl. A human girl. But Anakin, the way she was dressed did not seem normal. Her choice of dress is questioning, but it gets even stranger. Anakin, have you heard of this term called Magic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't exactly say I haven't, why?" he answered, starting to get uneasy.

"Well, the Force is surrounding her like a hurricane. It's like she's a "Force-magnet". However, she isn't a Sith or Jedi. In fact, she states that she has never even heard of such organizations. When the clones pointed their blasters at her, she... "summoned" a weapon. But it wasn't like any other weapon that exists. The weapon she wielded was this combination of a dagger and a blaster. But it doesn't shoot blaster bolts, it shoots silver bullets. It's very strange; she says that she utilizes a "Lost Magic" known as Aura Magic." Obi-Wan continued.

Anakin snorted, "Have you sent her the nuthouse yet?" Despite saying this, he was starting to get slightly curious about this girl he was speaking of.

"No, but I was thinking about sending you. Don't you think for a moment that I've forgotten the entire Jedi Temple bombing and murder fiasco. Listen, we've transported the girl to your ship for questioning. And Anakin, please don't hurt her, or she won't trust us. As of now, Master Yoda wants to gain her trust."

Sighing, Anakin waited for the girl to arrive.

* * *

><p>"What's your name?"<p>

"...Yume."

Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help but ask, "Yume? What kind of name is that?"

"It means Dreams. Now may I ask where the hell I am? I was supposed to be travelling to Era, but now I'm...uh, here. Wherever the hell "here" is." Yume muttered.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Magnolia, Fiore. I was representing my guild at a trial." she explained, clearly exasperated.

"Well, _You May_ leave." Anakin joked, however, Yume wasn't amused. She walked out of the room she was being held in, clearly displeased with the turn of events. She was supposed to represent her guild at the trial. Now, because of her, the guild might be disbanded. Fairy Tail had been getting into more trouble than necessary with the Magic Council, and were facing disbandment. The place she grew up in was in danger of being broken apart. How the hell did she end up here? Frustratingly, she dug the sole of her boot into the metal floor, glaring at it as if it was its fault she was stuck here.

"The floor didn't do anything to you, you know."

Startled by his voice, she unsheathed her weapon, and got into a fighting stance. When she realized it was only her interrogator, she lowered her weapon, and got up, glaring at him with twice the amount of ferocity. Clearly, she was annoyed. But Anakin could see the twinkle of amusement in her eye. He held out his hand. "I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

"As you already know, I'm Yume. No last name, my apologies." she stated, shaking his hand firmly.

"No last name? How is that possible?" he asked.

"I forgot." she said quickly. Too quickly. There was shame in her eyes when her mind registered the question, and the words simply tumbled out of her mouth. She bit her lip nervously, and was about to add something, but was interrupted by Obi-Wan's presence.

"I'm going to assume Anakin is now your enemy." he stated, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Yume shook her head, and grinned. "Nah, Astronaut over here is simply an annoyance."

"Astronaut?" Anakin repeated.

"You said your surname was 'Skywalker'. An Astronaut was described as a person who visited the moon to collect information. When I was younger, I wanted to become one. Until..." her eyes glazed over as she trailed off.

"Er, Dreamer?" Anakin said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She blinked, and came back to her senses. Embarrassed, she looked at her shoes. Anakin studied the girl; she couldn't have been older than sixteen. She had blueish-green hair that was pinned down in a strange variant of a braid that resembled a fish. She had large green eyes. Obi-Wan was correct about her strange clothing. She wore blue, stretchy pants that was known as denim. For a shirt, she wore a simple white shirt that said "Trust me, I'm the Doctor". As for shoes, she wore brown leather boots. There was a leather belt on her pants that carried a flashlight, her strange weapon, and several keys.

Obi-Wan looked at the girl as well, trying to figure a reason as to why the Force was swirling around her in a violent storm. The only time the Force acted as so was when it was around a Sith. Confused, he tried to decipher why this was so. Perhaps the girl is fueled by rage. In that case, he needed to know what happened.

Before he could open his mouth, the ship shook as Separatists shot at the ship.

"Hey Dreamer, I'm assuming you know how to fly a ship."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyup. Here's the second chapter. Do tell me how I can improve.**

"Hey! This thing is like an airship...but where is the Lacrima?" Yume asked.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her question. "What's a 'Lacrima'."

"Oh! Lacrima is kinda like crystallized magic, in Earth Land, we use it for absolutely everything. From transportation to..._magic_. However, there are two types of magic; Holder Magic and Caster Magic. Holder Magic requires and external source of power to use magic, while Caster Magic requires none." she answered as logically and basically as she could. "If you want one, then here."

After saying so, she tossed him a round, smooth object. It almost looked like a crystal ball, but it was sending light, weak pulses outwards. The thing vibrated at his touch, and continued to, until he tossed it back. "So, do you know how to use the ship? It's a Delta-7B Aethersprite, can't be that difficult to maneuver."

Yume continued to check out the buttons, interior, and exterior of the ship, scrutinizing every detail. In her mind, it just appeared to be a modified version of a airship. However, this thing was much more advanced, and didn't rely on Lacrima to fly. She hadn't piloted many airships, but she couldn't say that she didn't have the knowledge to pilot one of these 'Delta-7Bs'. There was the basic console that she recognized. The basic set of buttons that include your average arcade 'shoot-everything-and-everyone' had. It couldn't be that hard to pilot.

"I should be able to, it's very similar to a couple airships that I've maneuvered." Yume finally answered.

"Good, now would be a good time to prove your usefulness so that the Council can allow you to stay." Anakin said bluntly, "We leave in two minutes."

Biting her tongue, she climbed into the ship, and set it up the way she always did when she was in Magnolia, just with a bit more offensive properties. She confirmed her choices, and then strapped herself in. Then, she familiarized herself with the settings of the ship. Peeking above her screen, she saw the 'droid' that could control her system. Grimacing, she fidgeted until Anakin told everyone it was time to take off. By now, the 'Separatists' have wreaked havoc upon the ship.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Obi-Wan's voice called.

She watched as every ship took off, with her following closely behind. "Yume, you're too close to the ship in front of you. Stop being so clingy." Anakin half-joked.

Rolling her eyes at the last statement, she backed off a tad, almost crashing into ship behind her. Gritting her teeth now, Anakin ordered everyone to split into some formation that she had never heard of. Panicking, she followed what the others were doing. Suddenly, red beams of energy were fired in front of them, catching them off guard. Automatically, the clones started to attack the source of the shots. She watched in horror as several of their ships exploded. Angrily, she detached herself from the formation, targeting the ships that had already killed four of the ten sent out.

"Hey, Dreamer! What are you doing?!" Anakin yelled.

Yume simply ignored him, and shot beams of blue energy at the opposing ships, ending their short lived life. As the ships focused onto her, she maneuvered swiftly and quickly, tricking them into shooting each other. Everything seemed fine, until one of them clipped her left wing, knocking the entire ship off balance.

"Shit." she muttered under breath, all of her momentum lost. Suddenly, the remaining ships surrounded her, ready to end her life. However, Anakin had to have a say in that matter, and shot the remaining ships down.

"Dreamer, that was very reckless. You could've gotten yourself killed!" he reprimanded.

"But I didn't." she retorted frustratingly.

The remaining Jedi ships docked themselves at their target; an enemy ship, to be specific, the one that was shooting their ship down. Wasting no time, the squad got out, and followed Anakin into the hangar. Inside the hangar, more of these 'droids' were walking around. Yume unsheathed her weapons, two 'gunblades', as she had called them. Holding them in reverse grip, she blinked as several clones stared at her choice of weaponry.

Following after Anakin, she fended off several of the abominations of machinery, cutting them down with ease, and shooting those who got were far away enough. Contantly switching between gun and blade, she was able to keep up with the rest of the squad. Anakin was slightly impressed by her physical and mental prowess so far, but his jaw tightened when he realized that she might actually get killed because of that glint of arrogance in her eyes. Her style was unorthodox and aggressive, allowing no time for her enemy to recover. He glanced back at her, and saw that she had other of her weapons in gun mode, and was putting something inside of them. Focusing on the mission, he ordered Rex to take Yume and his best soldier to get to the control room and take over.

Nodding, Rex chose a trooper named Fives, and motioned for Yume to follow. She quickly joined them as they traveled across the hallways.

"I don't suppose you know the mission?" Rex asked dubiously,

"Fill me in, will ya? Astronaut over there just puts me in a plane, and forgets to explain a plan." she answered sarcastically, emphasizing the word astronaut.

"Well, according to some sources, the Separatists are attacking this ship for the antidotes we have on board. So we have to go disable this ship." Rex explained quickly as they neared the first door.

The door refused to open. Sighing in frustration, Yume decided to cut the door down. Slamming her blade hilt deep into the mass of metal, she slowly started to carve a hole into the door. However, the door opened for her, revealing a rather _ lovely_ sight.

"Yume, be careful. She's Ventress, a Sith." Rex said in a low voice.

"It's lovely to finally have some company. Perhaps I may add you to my collection of victims." she said maliciously, red sabers activating.

Narrowing her eyes, she entered her fighting stance, and awaited this Ventress's attack. The woman moved with incredible speed, swiping at Yume. However, the latter held up one of her gunblades, effectively blocking the incoming attack. Right after doing so, she brought the second blade down on Ventress's stomach, only to be met with a block. Viciously, Ventress pushed her hands forward, and sent Yume flying into a wall, not even touching her. Weapons clattering aside, she quickly rolled out of the way as Ventress came in again for the final blow. Suddenly red bolts of energy were flying towards the trio.

"Yume, we need to move out, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize for the delay. Here is Chapter Three.**

Ventress advanced onto Yume with great speed and precision, forcing the latter to block as best as she could, however the force put behind her swing knocked her back several feet. The Sith wasted no time as she went in for the kill, however, the green haired girl rolled out of the way, Ventress's lightsaber singeing some of her hair off. She quickly got to her feet, and attacked Ventress, leaving only a slight cut on the woman-'s was she a woman?- cheek. Ventress roared in outrage, and started to slash at her in a more rapid pace, increasing her wild frenzy of rage. Finally, she grazed Yume's leg, causing the latter to cry out.

Rex, sensing that Yume may soon not have a head if he didn't intervene, shot at the woman, rivaling a sniper in accuracy. Seeing this, Yume took this as her chance to retaliate. She grinned childishly as the two of her blades started to glow a bright, soft yellow, rippling in energy. She slowly brought her arms forward and back; her right arm across her face to brace the attack, while her left in the back to gain momentum when she struck. The light rippled at the fulcrum of the blade, giving it an angelic-esque appearance. Finally, when the light was brighter than anything ever seen, she shot forward like a rocket and delivered two crippling blows to Ventress, knocking her back.

While she was still knocked down, Rex, the squad, and herself ran through the door, and sealed it right back up. At this time, she pressed both of her palms near her leg, and a soft blue light was emitted; immediately afterwards, a cooling sensation passed through the room, allowing her to stand up once more. She sheathed both of her weapons, and continued to walk. At the same time, she found herself zoning out. What was Fairy Tail doing right now? More importantly, is it still...together? To be honest, she didn't think that the Magic Council would cut them any slack this time.

"Rex, what's your position?"

The voice of Anakin shook her out of her thoughts, and caused her to reevaluate her sight. They were now in a dark room, one only lit up by a small lamp in the middle of the room. She carefully unsheathed one of her weapons, and advanced towards it.

"I don't know, sir. It appears that we are in a dark room, illuminated only by a small lamp."

"Be careful Rex. Watch out for Dreamer; she's still an idiot to this kind of action."

"Oy! I can _hear_ you!" she hissed angrily.

"That was the point."

"You're so... so... _irritating._" she said, clearly exasperated.

"I'll take that as a compliment; my reputation precedes me."

She threw her hands up in defeat, and started to walk towards the lamp, muttering obscenities under her breath. Strangely, at least to her, she couldn't sense the eternano particles in the air. Instead, there was something foreign in the atmosphere around her. It was calming, yet very daunting. It wasn't like the particles and auras she was so used to. She held her hand out unconsciously, and tried to sense the missing things that would always envelope her. Slowly, she felt a connection with the foreign particles in the air, and she felt it starting to course through her entire body. At first, it was soothing and calming, however, moments later, a great pain hit her like a wall. Her body was suddenly convulsing on the ground, her lungs desperate to get a breath. She pounded her stomach and her chest for air. When none came, she desperately gasped.

Fives approached her, only for Rex to stop him. He was uncertain of his current choice, but whatever the girl was experiencing might be worsened if physical contact were to be made. They stood their in doubt, watching as their new comrade gasped in pain, humiliation, and confusion. When the convulsions stopped, she weakly raised a hand to her chest, and tried to emit something.

Nothing happened.

Confused, she again, tried to heal herself, but the foreign object swelled inside of her, enveloping her entire body. She tried desperately to resonate with her eternano particles.

Absolutely nothing.

"Yume...?"

"C-Captain Rex... I can't seem to tap into my magic anymore..." she whispered, horrified at the possibility of that dreadful statement.


End file.
